Patent Document 1 discloses a roller lifter including a roller brought into contact with a cam, a shaft (a support pin) rotatably supporting the roller and a pair of opposed portions (a pair of supports) through which both ends of the shaft are inserted and swaged to be fixed, respectively. Both opposed portions are formed integrally with a cylindrical portion (a lifter body). The cylindrical portion is reciprocated via the roller in an up-down direction in a cylinder head. The cylindrical portion has an outer periphery serving as a sliding surface which is slid on an inner periphery of the cylinder head. The outer periphery of the cylindrical portion requires a strict dimensional control in order to be smoothly slidable without backlash in the cylinder head.